Black or White
}} Black or White, en español Blanco o negro, es una canción originalmente interpretada por Michael Jackson. Fue presentada en el episodio Michael, con solos de Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry. Contexto de la canción New Directions cantó esta canción dirigida a Sebastian y Los Warblers, significando el fin de la guerra entre ambos coros. Al final de la presentación se tomó una escena del video original, donde se muestra a mucha gente de distintas razas pasando de una a la otra en una especie de transformación, siendo en este caso con los miembros de New Directions. Letra Artie: Ouh! Ouh! I took my baby On a Saturday bang Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle Has happened tonight Hee! Ah! Rachel, Artie y Santana con New Directions: But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Kurt: They print my message In the Saturday sun I had to tell them I ain't second to none Mercedes: And I told about equality And it's true Either Mercedes y Santana: You're wrong Or you're right Santana: Whoo! Ahh! Rachel, Santana y Artie con New Directions: But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Rachel: Whoo! Artie: Don't bet! Rachel: Hehe! Santana con New Directions: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So when the Going gets rough I ain't scared of Your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl when the Goin' gets mean Artie: Protection For gangs, clubs, And nations Causing grief in Human relations It's a turf war On a global scale I'd rather hear both sides Of the tale See, it's not about races Just places Faces Where your blood Comes from Is where your space is I've seen the bright Get duller I'm not going to spend My life being a color Kurt: Don't tell me you agree With me When I saw you Kicking (Con Artie:) dirt in my eye Rachel y Artie con New Directions: But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Santana y Artie con New Directions: I said if You're thinkin' of Being my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: I said if You're thinkin' of Being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: I said if You're thinkin' of Being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Santana: Yeah yeah yeah! Rachel: Whoo! Black or white! Artie con New Directions: It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white (Santana: Yeah yeah yeah!) It's tough for you to get by (Rachel: Black or white!) It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo (Santana: C'mon!) It's black, it's white, whoo (Santana: Aah) It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by (Artie: Oouh!) Curiosidades *En la canción se nota una "distorsión" o más bien mejor pronunciación de la palabra "Thinkin" mencionada en el coro de la canción que en la versión original de Michael Jackson se escucha como "think", lo que causo molestias en admiradores del cantante al creer que se modificó la letra. *Tina no aparece en esta canción. Se desconocen los motivos. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Michael Categoría:Canciones de Michael Jackson Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio